Girls in White Dresses
by espergirl04
Summary: Goes along with Happily Ever After and Fairytale Beginnings.  He didn't care what she wore...that wasn't exactly helpful to her.  RayNeela.


Disclaimer: I don't own ER or any of the characters

Hope you guys enjoy this! I think this might be the last of the happy fics in this series for a little bit.

* * *

White or red. She couldn't decide and Ray was no help at all. _Wear whichever one you feel is right, I'll love you in anything. _Sweet yes, but she didn't want sweet she wanted a decision. Though Ray wasn't exactly what one would call religious they were still getting married in a church. She had asked if that meant that she had to wear a dress and he had assured her that both he and his mother would fully approve of whichever she chose. She almost wished that his mother were more of a traditionalist.

When she was younger she had fantasized about walking down an aisle in a white dress like the girls in movies. Even so there was always that small nagging voice in the back of her head that refused to let her give up on certain traditions. Now she actually had to make the choice, sari...or wedding dress...sari...or wedding dress.

"Neela, just go with your instinct. Although I say that wedding dresses are a bit to frilly for my taste."

Apparently Abby would be no help either. "Just tell me which to wear!"

"Why? So that when you aren't happy with it you can look back and say, that was Abby's fault?"

"No, because I don't know. There are some absolutely gorgeous dresses but then again I still feel like I aught to hold up my background."

Abby shrugged sympathetically. "I can understand that...just make sure that whatever choice you make is one that you'll look back on and know that it was the right one."

"You do realize that that doesn't help me." Neela sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I must be crazy...getting married to Ray. Working opposite shifts, yeah right."

The thing was that no matter how much she complained she knew that he was the only one she could ever even began to imagine being with for the rest of her life. Even if he drove her slightly mad with his incessant love for loud music...and his inability to turn on a dishwasher...and the towels that he refused to pick up from the floor. Somehow all of that didn't matter.

He _knew_ her. Knew that if he played her a song he had written, most of them about her, then the fact he occasionally blasted music through the apartment didn't matter. Knew that if he cooked dinner then the dishes he hadn't put away wouldn't bother her. Knew that if he popped in her favorite movie after she came out of the shower then she would forgive him about the towels.

She loved him.

Which didn't really help her when it came to deciding on what to wear.

"You look absolutely stunning." Ray's mom and Abby were both regarding her appreciatively. "I think you made the right choice."

Neela swallowed hard. "Thank you." When it came down to it she supposed it really didn't matter, she would have walked down the aisle in sweatpants as long as meant that they could be married. Married. She was getting married. To her roommate. What had she been thinking.

"Neela, you mustn't forget these." Her mother slipped her jewelry on.

Truth be told her mother hadn't been exactly thrilled when she had told them that she marrying Ray. To her parents he was that horrible American boy who had seduced their innocent little girl into living with him. Once she had actually forced them to speak with him they had warmed up slightly. And once they had actually met him her parents had grudgingly admitted that he was all right. He had made sure to keep his tattoos securely covered.

Her father walked her down the aisle, it seemed a bit odd to her. She loved her father but for some reason she had always imagined that he would for one reason or another refuse to do it. In fact she had pretty much thought that her parents would refuse to come. But there he was, right beside her. Looking supremely dignified and not in the least bit shocked when they reached the alter. She on the other hand was positive that it was a dream...because only in her imagination could Ray be standing in a church with a smile on his face wearing traditional Indian garb.

She managed to make it up the steps and eventually the words of the priest began to actually register. The vows were said, the rings exchanged, and then Ray planted a kiss firmly on her lips.

"How did you know that I would choose the sari?" Her dark hair stood out beautifully against the red material and golden bangles jingled softly as she readjusted her arms around his neck.

"Because I know you." Resting his chin on top of her head he breathed her in as they danced.

"But...but how did you know to wear that?"

"I love you Neela."

She pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"All right...I love you...and I may have asked some advice from your dad and brother."

Her lips pulled into a grin. "You must really love me if you asked advice from my dad."

"I do."

* * *

Yes, no, maybe? Let me know what you think. 


End file.
